headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Babylon 5: Matters of Honor
"Matters of Honor" is the first episode of season three of the science fiction television series Babylon 5 and the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kevin G. Cremin with a script written by series creator J. Michael Straczynski. It first aired in syndication on November 6th, 1995. Synopsis Cast Starring Also starring Guest starring Co-starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Babylon 5 was created by J. Michael Straczynski. * This episode is production code number 301. * Actor Stephen Furst is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Jeff Conaway is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the third episode of Babylon 5 directed by Kevin G. Cremin. He directs five episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Confessions and Lamentations". His next episode is "Exogenesis". * This is the first appearance of Marcus Cole, who is a ranger. He joins the crew of the Babylon 5 station in this episode. * The events of this episode take place from December 27th, 2259 to January 9th, 2260. * The White Star ship is revealed in this episode. * It is revealed in this episode that the Shadows and Psi Corps have been conspiring with members of the Earth government. Home Video * This episode is included on disc one of the Babylon 5: The Complete Third Season DVD collection, which was released by Warner Home Video in Region 1 format in the United States on August 12th, 2003. It was released in Region 2 format in the United Kingdom on November 10th, 2003. The DVD chapter selections for this episode are as follows: :# "Destination: B5". :# "Separate ways". :# "Rangers's request". :# "White Star". :# "Jumpgate stratagem". :# "Earthdome". * The episode is also included in the Babylon 5: The Complete Universe boxset collection. Quotes * John Sheridan: We've spent too much time reacting when we should have been acting. Let's take the offensive for a change. Fire up the shuttle, Commander, we've got work to do. .... * Delenn: There are beings in the universe billions of years older than any of our races. They walked among the stars like giants, vast, timeless. They created great empires, taught the new races, explored beyond the rim. The oldest of the ancients are the Shadows. We have no other name for them. .... * Susan Ivanova: A Ranger. They've been trained to fight the Shadows and keep an eye on what is happening outside Babylon 5. The Rangers in this area are in the direct control of you, Ambassador Delenn, and Garibaldi is functioning as your liaison. Did I leave anything out? .... * John Sheridan: Are you ready? * Delenn: No, but you may proceed anyway. .... * Stephen Franklin: Well, then, I have a question. I mean, granted, I am stuck in MedLab most of the time, and granted, I'm usually the last one to know anything around here, and granted, we've all been pretty busy lately, but could someone please tell me what the hell these Shadows are? .... * G'Kar: They came to our world over a thousand of your years ago, long before we went to the stars ourselves. They set up a base in one of our southern continents. They took little interest in us. G'Quan believed they were engaged in a war far outside our own world. * David Endawi: G'Quan? * G'Kar: One of our greatest spiritual leaders. The book of G'Quan is copied by hand from the original with every note and line precisely drawn. This ship and your ship are the same. I tried to warn the others that the ancient enemy was returning, but no one listened. Perhaps now they will. * David Endawi: But if this is correct, why would they just disappear for a thousand years? * G'Kar: To all things there is a time, Mr. Endawi. Perhaps this is theirs. .... * Londo Mollari: What guarantee do we have that your forces do not decide to turn around and attack us? * Morden: None. Ambassador, we both know what promises and treaties mean. All I can say is that we have what we want. The rest is no concern to us. .... * Susan Ivanova: Captain, the day something happens around here and I don't know about it, worry. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:1995/Episodes Category:November, 1995/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories